1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and more particularly to an electrical socket having a lower profile structure thereby lowering and benefiting an overall height of the socket for compact application.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,634 issued to Liao on Apr. 29, 2003 discloses a conventional electrical contact and electrical socket for electrically connecting a pin of an electrical package and a PCB (printed circuit board). The electrical contact 1 of the electrical socket comprises a base portion 10 extending in a vertical direction, an engaging portion 11 extending from a top end of the base portion 10, and a solder pad 12 extending from a bottom end of the base portion 10. The engaging portion 11 and the solder pad 12 also extend along the vertical direction.
However, such conventional contact may not be fitted in certain application, such a thin and compact environment. The base portion, engaging portion and the solder pad are disposed at positions having different heights relative to a same horizontal plane. In other words, the three portions are disposed at different horizontal plane. Therefore, the whole height of the electrical contact is comparably bulky for the above-described application. Accordingly, it is inevitable that a socket incorporated with such contact will also be suffered with a bulky dimension not suitable for compact and thin application.
In view of the above, an improved electrical contact and electrical socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.